Kodak
by crook-spanks
Summary: MWPP Era. Kodak moments, naturally, of how James and Lily Potter came to be. I might go back to 1st year but it's mainly 7th year. Better than it sounds! Rated for occasional language to come - read, enjoy and review! Chapter 13 up!
1. In Which You Meet the LoversToBe

**A/N: **I've decided to write a series of one-shots/drabbles. I've given up on the idea of me actually writing a proper story, although I do have one in the making right now, it's just taking  
a while for me to get my head clicking. But anyway, I hope you like this; it's just going to be through their seventh year, so I hope you like it!

xxxxxmissgeorgeweasley

* * *

_Chapter One: In which you meet the Lovers-To-Be_

"Lily!"

_Oh god, not now. _Lily forced a smile on her face and looked up, smiling politely.

"What do you want, Potter?" She asked, her smile faltering.

"Oh nothing, just your company." He said, winking. Lily sighed and moved over on the couch, making room for him.

"Fine, but any…any…_funny_ business and your gone, okay?" She asked, threatening him with the tip of her quill. James beamed and nodded, slipping into the seat beside her. He leant back into the couch luxuriously and closed his eyes, taking in the beauty next to him. Lily sighed and went back to work.

_Why does he have to come now? _She asked herself, shaking her head slightly. Ever since they had become Heads he had been nothing but nice and chivalrous.

Something about him had changed, and she wasn't sure if it was all for the better. He had yet to ask her out, pull a prank or hex Snape in the hallways. She really wasn't sure what to do.

Sighing in defeat, Lily threw down her quill. She had been working on her essay for over four hours and had gotten nowhere.

"This is hopeless." She muttered, massaging her scalp. She fell back into the couch, closing her eyes and enjoying the silence. She was just drifting off to sleep when she heard a quite 'Oomph!' from behind her. Her eyes snapped open and she twisted around, looking behind the couch.

"Erm, Lily? Could you help me? Please?" James asked, his voice muffled by the sweater stuck over his head. Lily burst out laughing and bent down to help him up. She pulled down on the sweater hard and with a few more complaints from James, had the sweater on him in no time.

"What were you trying to do?" Lily asked, still smiling.

"Eat a cookie…" James said, holding up a half eaten cookie. Lily chuckled once more before taking the cookie out of his hand.

"Oi!"

"You were also trying to put on an extremely to small sweater," Lily pointed out, munching on the biscuit happily.

"Well, yeah. Its tight, so it shows my abs. impressed?" James asked, smiling hopefully.

"Much as I would love to be, no I'm not." Lily replied, laughing.

"Oh, well. Will you help me get it off?" He asked. Lily stifled another laugh and motioned for him to hold his hands above his head. He did so, and with some elbow grease and good yanking skills the sweater was off.

"Oof, that was horrible that was. Positively claustrophobic in there." James said, taking what was left off the cookie and putting it in his mouth. Lily scowled at him and lay down on the sofa.

"Hey Lily," James asked, waking her out of her daze again.  
"What?"

"Go out with me?"

"It's two in the morning, why now?" She asked.

"I'll try again tomorrow I guess…" Lily heard James whisper to himself just before falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, I know that was short but these are going to be short.  
Normally just small conversations between James and Lily.  
From where I'm writing, she doesn't absolutely hate him. They're just friends.  
But please review! It's my motivation! Please?

xxxxxmissgeorgeweasley


	2. In Which Alice's Plan is Decided

**A/N**:This is from Alice and Lily, but the next one will be James and Lily, I promise.  
Enjoy!

xxmissgeorgeweasley

P.S Thankyou to those who reviewed and 'alerted' my story,  
it's nice to know someone out there likes this story.

* * *

_Chapter Two: In which 'Alice's Plan' is decided_

It was a horrible morning and Lily knew it was going to be an even more horrible day. Today was the day Alice's new 'Plan' went into action. Ever since Alice and Frank had (finally) gotten together, Alice had been nothing but smiles.

Lily, having been recently dumped by a certain Amos Diggory, was not as happy as she should've been for her best friend and continually moping.

One on particularly bad day, where Lily fell down the stairs twice, forgot to hand in homework and lost twenty house points because of it, Alice had decided she had had enough.

"That's it, Lily! I'm not going to just stand around and watch you slowly melt away, you need to get out and party like theres no tomorrow!" Alice exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air in frustration.

"There is no tomorrow. Tomorrow never comes. Tomorrow, tomorrow will be today and we will have a whole new tomorrow waiting for us. Then after we have had Tomorrow's Today, we will have another Today and Tomorrow's Today will be Yesterday." Lily said quietly, brushing her hands through her hair.

"Exactly! Oh, wait. Hold on, oh shit, Lily, now you've got me confused." Alice said, slumping down into the nearest armchair. She stared dejectedly into the fire, sighing loudly and puffing out air every now and then. Lily smirked, happy that she had finally got the better of her friend and settled back down to read her book.

She was just getting into when she heard a gasp from Alice's seat. Alice jumped up and held a finger in the air.

"I've got it!" She cried. Lily laughed at the comical sight, watching in amusement as Alice bent down close to her head.

"Got what?" She asked, still smirking.

"It! I've got _it_. Merlin, this is fantastic."  
"Oh god, what am I going to do?" Lily asked, rolling her emerald eyes.

"You're going to flirt." Alice said simply, shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh?" Lily said, giving Alice a funny look. What did she mean, flirt? She flirted all the time…well, not all the time, and her skills could be better but she still flirted for Merlin's sake!

"I'm going to set you up with two of the most popular guys in the year and you're going to flirt. You're going to act all girly and twirl your fingers your hair. You will giggle like Rosie Brown and Ashanti Patil and bat your eyelashes." Alice commanded, staring down at Lily.

"So, basically you're saying what I've got to do is not be myself? _At all_?" Lily asked, unmoved by the whole idea.

"Yeah, basically."  
"Hum…" Lily said, thinking. It didn't seem like such a bad idea, although it depended on who the boys were. "Who are the guys?" She challenged, staring back at Alice.

"Fabian and Gideon Prewett." She said simply, smiling down at her best friend. She clapped excitedly and started scribbling things down on a spare bit of parchment she found on the table. "Oh, I can't _wait_ to tell Mary!" She whispered to herself. Lily sighed and looked over to where the Prewett brothers sat, playing chess with their rivals, The Marauders.

James caught Lily staring at them and winked at her. Lily was surprised when she blushed, and giggled a little bit (another surprise,) when he blew her a kiss.

She did a one over of the Prewetts and sighed. _I guess theres nothing left to do but, well…flirt, _she thought.

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? The next one will be up in a couple of days, promise!  
But after that I'm going away for Christmas but I'll explain that in the next one.  
PLEASE review! Much appreciated :)

xxxmissgeorgeweasley


	3. Authors Note

**A/N: **Ok, to anyone who has read this I am so, so, so,_ so_ sorry!

I'm going away for Christmas and there's no internet connection and this is the first time  
I've had good internet connection in a couple of days. I have more chapters written up but I don't  
have time to upload and edit them etc. and they're not completely right, but I'll will write more during the holidays  
and you'll have a massive update when I get back!

Once again, I am so so sorry but yes.  
Happy Christmas/Quanza/Chanuka, whatever you celebrate and  
a Happy New Year!!

**love missgeorgeweasley**


	4. In Which They Talk of Hottness

**A/N:** Happy New Years! Merry Christmas! Happy Chanuka! Happy Quanza! Happy Day!  
How is everyone? Okay, first post for the year and there is plenty more where this comes from,  
_So,_ just sit back and read and then, naturally, review!

lots of love  
missgeorgeweasley

* * *

_In which they talk of Hottness_

"Diggory said I had a 'hott' ass the other day." Alice said, fiercely scribbling out a wrong word on her Potions essay.

"Really? That's new, I guess…" Lily said before sighing and taking Alice's essay into her hands. "Oh, Al, this is awful!"

"I wasn't sure what it meant at first. 'Is it on fire?' I asked, which, naturally, made him do that gorgeous laugh of his."

"Well, what does it mean? And Alice, it's _lacewing_ not _massing_ flies, boof head," Lily asked, fixing up the misspelled word.

"Apparently it means it's nice." Alice replied, now inspecting her nails.

"Nice?" Mary asked, looking at Alice. "How can an ass be nice?"

"Well, according-"

"-To Frank," Lily whispered to Mary, giggling.

"-to Frank anything can be nice. Nice ass, nice body, nice breasts,"

"Except, when we refer to breasts we call them 'boobs' or 'titties'," James Potter said, sliding in next to Lily and kissing her on the cheek. "Hello, gorgeous."

"Go away, I'm working." Lily replied, dragging her hand across her cheek.

"Mm, I love you too,"

"Why would you call them boobs?" Mary asked conversationally.

"Why would you call them breasts?" Sirius shot back, fist-bumping James in triumph.

"Because that's their scientific name you dolt." Mary responded, grinning.

"Oh. Are you sure its not something like _breasteus feminus_?" James asked, sniggering with Sirius at his feeble wit.

"No, now either offer something interesting to this conversation or go away." Lily said, pushing him slightly.

"Okay, okay, what are we talking about?" James asked, straightening his school tie and making a pathetic attempt at smoothing down his hair.

"When someone says something is 'hott', what do they mean?" Mary asked seriously.

"Double T?" Sirius asked.

Alice nodded.

"Well, then it means that they're exactly that. Hot. Burning. Sizzling. Boiling." Sirius said, counting them out on his fingers.

Lily, Mary and Alice looked at each other, completely bewildered. Suddenly, Alice clasped her hands to her ass, a look of utter fear appearing on her face.

"It's not hot though!" She screeched, feeling around.

"Here, Alice, let me feel it!" Lily cried, beckoning her friend over.

"It's not hot, is it?"

"Not that I can tell,"

"But didn't Frank say it also meant nice?"

"Yes, Mary, but what if Amos meant it was actually on fire?"

"But obviously at the time it wasn't, otherwise I would've felt it. Wouldn't I?"

"But didn't we just have charms? And we were doing numbing spells!"

"Oh yes, and yours was really good Lily, I couldn't feel anything!"

"There isn't a sign of burning though…And someone would realize, surely,"

"Fiendfyre?"

"I thought you could feel that?"

"Yes well, I think you can. Is it still hot?"

"No, wouldn't I feel it?"

"Well, Lily, stop hogging Alice's bum and give me some time with it so I can see!"

"Guys, I don't want you fighting over this old thing."

"It's not old, Alice, I rather like it."

"Well we all know how much you like bottom, Mary,"

"Shut up! It was one time and it was a _dare_,"

"We didn't mean you actually had to kiss the bare cheek, you just did it!"

At this, Sirius and James could take it no longer. They burst into an apoplectic fit of laughter, tears streaming out of their eyes and down their cheeks, dampening their school robes. James struggled to his feet and wobbled over to Sirius, still laughing uncontrollably, and collapsed on him, causing the laughter to erupt once more.

"You – you – you b-believed us!" Sirius managed to choke out, cracking up again.

"Oh no," Alice whispered, removing Mary's hands from her ass and sinking into a chair.

"I-I-I can't believe this! You – you actually _believed_ us!"

"Shit." Mary said.

"Oh, Merlin." Lily added, bringing a hand to her face.

"It just means you have a good ass. Hott. Sexy, nice, firm, if you want." Remus said, who had, until now, been sitting in the chair closest to the fire buried deep in a book. Alice made an odd, sort of humphing sound and got up, taking her books with her and headed up the stairs. Mary followed suit, her face bright red and getting redder every minute.

Lily sat still, figuring the happening out in her head.

"I don't even understand." She whispered, rubbing her temple with a finger.

"Oh, Merlin, I will never, _never _let you forget that." Sirius said, getting up and stretching. He wiped his eyes and added: "_Never_, not until the day you die."

Remus sighed deeply at the immaturity of his friends and he too, got up, and left the room with Sirius close on his heels.

"I hate you." Lily said plainly, looking at James.

"I know. But, see, the thing is, I don't hate you. I, in fact, love you." He replied, winking at her. He leant over to the window and looked out into the sky. The stars were scattered carelessly over the carpet-like night sky and the moon played hide and seek in about the clouds.

"You remind me of the night sky," He whispered, looking back at Lily.

"Dark? Wistful?" She offered, giggling softly at her wit.

"No. Beautiful." He said, and with that he upped and left, leaving Lily alone in the bustling common room.

"Beautiful. Not hott, but beautiful. Merlin," Lily murmured to herself as she left the noisy room.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, questions? Flames? Cookies? Whaddya think? Personally, I quite liked it.  
But thats just me, did you like it?  
The only way I find out is if you - yes, here I go again - review!!!!

xxxxmissgeorgeweasley

P.s Sorry for extra Alerts, spelling mistakes etc. realised after I posted, eugh !


	5. In Which She Loves

**A/N:** Okay, I'm not sure how I feel about this, so reviews are really appreciated if they come :)

love missgeorgeweasley

* * *

_Chapter 4: In which she Loves_

"You ready, Lily?" Alice asked, knocking lightly on the door. Lily glanced at herself in the mirror for what seemed the fortieth time. It was the Hogwarts Annual Halloween Ball, the ball where everyone had to dress up, although this year you had to dress up as something beginning with the first letter of either your first or last name. Lily had gone with the letter 'E' and had chosen to be an Elvin Princess.

Her dress was pearl white and floor length. It was tight around the breasts and then flowed easily down in layers. She kept her hair out in wavy locks, falling down her back. She had entwined white daisies in her hair as a crown and had kept her makeup light, with only mascara, foundation and eyeliner on. Alice had insisted upon silver on the outside of hers eyes near the bridge of her nose, giving her a special glint.

She looked exquisite.

She turned around once more in the mirror before walking out to meet Alice, who had gone as Alice in Wonderland.

"Yep, shall we?" Lily asked, offering her hand to Alice, smiling slightly.

"We shall, and may I say, Lily, you look gorgeous!" Alice said, grinning at her best friend.

"Thank, Al, you too." Lily replied, returning the smile.

"Okay, I told the guys we'd meet them at the entrance to the Great Hall." Alice said and Lily nodded.

They walked down to the hall, chatting aimlessly along the way. They reached the top stairs when Alice shrieked loudly. Lily gasped and turned around, looking at her friend with concern.

"What? Alice!" She cried, waving her hand in front of her face.

"FRANK!" Alice screamed, running down the stairs and into her boyfriend's arms. Lily smiled at her friend, secretly wishing that that were her rushing into her boyfriend's arms.

Alice hadn't seen Frank in six months now that he had finished school, and having to deal with a long distance relationship on top of NEWTs. She really deserved this night.

Lily sighed and began her decent of the stairs. To her, this felt somewhat clichéd to the max. a lonely girl walking down the stairs looking for someone to enter the dance with? Yep, cliché definitely.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Padfoot, I- I think I just came…" James stuttered, staring at the perfection that was Lily Evans.

"Wha'? Oh," Sirius said, before turning to see Lily as well. "Well, Prongsie my boy, you did choose a beauty."

"Oh my god. I love her," James said, staring at Sirius with a pleading note to his voice.

"Oh, boy do I know that." Sirius said before walking away to join Remus the Rabbit.

Lily saw James and grinned at him, walking up to him straight away.

"Oh, thank Merlin I found you. I thought I was going to be a loner. It's so nice that Frank is here for Alice. Where are the other guys? Oh Merlin I am so _not_ looking forward to this. Are you a Jedi?" Lily asked, taking a step back and taking in his attire.

"Yes!" James cried, grinning madly.

"Well done, I guess…"

James grinned from ear to ear, pleased with this reaction. He took her hand in his and led her outside, his plan already in action.

"Where are we going? I don't want to go out there!" Lily whined, trying to pull back.

"For once, Lily Evans, I am getting my way. I don't care what happens, this is happening my way." James said sternly.

"I hate you."

"I love you more!" He replied, pinching her cheek.

"Ew, get off."

"Love it when you talk dirty, baby." Lily stared daggers at him. "Sorry, sorry! Let's go."

He led her into the gardens, which had been dotted with fairies of certain sizes. They shone through the leaves of the bushes, having been hidden among the plants, and made Lily's eyes shine.

Lily wasn't his girlfriend at the current time, but James knew she was his. She never flirted with anyone anymore like she used to since they had become close and gave James more leeway to do things than she used to.

He loved her like nothing else in the world, and he knew she was beginning to feel the same way.

"James, where are we going and what have you got planned?"

Having reached their destination, James stopped and turned around, taking the girl in his arms.

"This." He said. Lily looked up at him and blinked. He leant in slightly, not wanting to scare her, and kissed her on the lips. Lily was stunned.

It was a soft kiss, but it was beautiful.

"I love you Lily,"

"Oh no, don't propose!"

"Shut up. I love you and I want you to be my girlfriend. Please?" James asked, looking into her eyes. Lily felt the stare was so intense that she was afraid to think anything, afraid he would be able to read her thoughts.

Her heart was pumping faster than ever and the butterflies in her stomach were going crazy. Her legs were numb and she could only just manage the word "okay" before James's lips were on hers again, making her want more and more every second.

He was gently but firm with her, knowing exactly what he was going. She was completely floppy and knew if it weren't for James she would be on the ground in a second.

He broke away and grinned at her before walking her back towards the hall. Upon arrival he waited at the entrance, and from where he stood gave Sirius a thumbs up.

In the distance, yellow rose petals began to fall from the sky above Lily. She immediately turned around and smiled at James. She was in love.

* * *

**A/N: **Corny, titchy, horrible.  
I really didn't like this ending. How it was written, what happened, eugh, none of it!  
But I wasn't sure how else to do it, and it had been unfinished for ages and ages and I just wanted to be  
rid of it once and for all!  
Sooooo, tell me what you think!

lots of love,

missgeorgweasley


	6. In Which You See Both

**A/N:** The only excuse for this very late and very short chapter  
is that I've actually been following my New Years resolution! I meant to  
say yes to more things, thus me being intensely busy and not able to  
update as much as I'd like to :( But, here you go, this is a chapter.  
It's a bit weird but I think I like it... Enjoy!

hugs

missgeorgeweasley

* * *

_Chapter 5: In which you see both_

I looked across at Lily Evans, my girlfriend. I smiled at the thought; basking in the happiness it brought me. Could I believe that this was really true? No, I didn't believe it for a second, but I was afraid to do anything to spoil the dream I was in just incase I woke up. Lily caught me grinning dreamily at her and laughed quietly, shaking her head.

*****

I was trying to stay focused, but I couldn't. My - dare I say it? – _boyfriend_, James Potter kept staring at me. He had a twinkle in his eye that never went away when he looked at me, the git. I looked up at him and the smile that was on his face was just so cute it made me laughed slightly. I didn't deserve his adoration! I had been horrible to him for the past six years of our life, but he kept it up. I guess she knew where he was coming from, finally having gotten the girl of his dreams.

I finally decided that I had done enough Transfiguration and got up from the desk, leaving my things where they were. I walked slowly over to James, looking at him as he looked back at me, completely stunned.

*****

Oh Merlin, she was coming over here! What am I going to do? Just act cool? Like you were never watching her? Yep, that's the plan. Okay, breath James, breathe. Merlin, she's a babe…

"Hey, James,"

"Hi, Lils." Look up perfection in the dictionary and her name will be there, I swear.

"Were you staring at me before?" Crap. No! No! No!

"Yes." Shit.

"Oh, ok. Can I sit with you?" Merlin, please!

"Sure thing, sweet cheeks."

"Sweet cheeks?" She laughed. Bad move, Potter, bad move.

"Just trying stuff out, you know," She laughed again, and she blushed a little bit. I love making her blush. It's like a sort of satisfaction seeing her blush because of me. Ha.

"Hmm, I don't think that works. Try again later, love." She said. Then she sat down on my lap. Yes, on my lap.

*****

"Hey, James,"

"Hi, Lils." His voice was husky, like he was trying to keep in all his emotions. Boy, am I glad I finally saw the light and said yes!

"Were you staring at me before?" I could see the wheels in his mind turning fast, thinking up a lie quick smart.

"Yes." Fail.

"Oh, ok. Can I sit with you?" His eyes sparkled.

"Sure thing, sweet cheeks." I blanched for a second before I realised what he had called me.

"Sweet cheeks?" I asked, laughing slightly.

"Just trying stuff out, you know," Thank Merlin he didn't realise what had happened. I laughed again, and felt myself blush. He grinned at my blush and leant back into his chair.

"Hmm, I don't think that works. Try again later, love." I replied, slipping in my own pet name. Then I sat down on his lap. I felt him tense up a little bit before relaxing. I leant back into him and turned my head around and placed my lips on his. I pulled away and smiled before turning to his essay that he had written and began to read over it.

*****

She was on my lap and then she kissed me. _She _initiated the kiss. The one kiss that was changed how I felt about her. Tender, soft and fucking sweet. I finally faced the facts. I loved her.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes? No? Love? Hate? Like? Meh?  
Whatever it takes, flames or no flames, review!  
Again, apologies! Hopefully the next one will be up soon.  
I'll do call outs next chapter,

So long my pretties!

missgeorgeweasley


	7. In Which Feelings are Revealed

**A/N:** Okay, this was semi inspired by the OC. Summer and Seth had just started going out and Summer was ignoring Seth at schoole etc. and Seth tells her how he feels and that he won't stand for it. I've always seen Lily as someone afraid of commitment I guess, and thought this would be a good idea. It's a big jump from where the 'story' was going originally. Where I last wrote from it was about November/December. This is February, nearing Valentines day. I never did say I'd follow the months exactly, did I?  
Never mind, ENJOY!

hugs

missgeorgeweasley

p.s GUESS WHO SAW GRIZZLY BEAR LIVE ON TUESDAY NIGHT!!!!

* * *

_Chapter Six: In which feelings are revealed_

Lily was still getting used to the idea that she was in a relationship. James wanted to hold hands in corridors and walk her to class and kiss her in the public. Lily wanted to do nothing of the sort.

She figured that her business was her business and no one else's unless she wanted them to know.

Kissing in corridors? Holding hands? It was all completely overrated. She wasn't into all the smoochy sickly sweet stuff, yet she was feeling rather worried about the upcoming holiday – Valentines Day.

Surely James had noticed how she acted around him in public, not that many knew they were going out. Hell, only their close friends had found out three weeks after!

What would James do? Would he go all out? Or would he act like it was any other day and completely ignore the fact that this was a special day for Lily. This was, in fact, the first time she had had a boyfriend for Valentines Day. To put it plainly, she was scared shitless.

"Hey Lils, um, I need to talk to you." James said, tapping her slightly on the head. Lily blinked once and looked up the gorgeous face hovering above her. She could tell it was not a good talk by his eyes. Oh, Merlin, those eyes. They spoke his emotions more than his mouth. They were the key to his soul. She cowered at the sight of them, afraid of the news they would bring.

She nodded gravely, preparing herself and what was to come, and moved over to make room for him to sit down. He sat.

"What is it?" She asked, looking down at her hands. They began shaking and she held them stiffly in her lap.

"Why are you like this? Do you not want people to know we're going out? Are you afraid of what they might think? Because, basically Lils, you're not making me feel that great." James said softly, looking down as well.

"I know. I'm sorry." She whispered, daring herself to look into his eyes. _Come on, Lily, you can do it._ She did it, and her heart broke instantly.

"Are you? Honestly?" He asked. His voice had more strength in it this time, more meaning to it.

She nodded.

"Yes. It's just, I don't want to be one of, well, one of _those_ couples. You know?" She said, her voice gaining confidence similar to his.

"I know, babe, I know." He said, taking her hands in his. "But listen, we don't have to _be_ one of those couples. Whatever it takes for you to actually acknowledge that I'm alive, that I'm your boyfriend for Merlin's sake, I'll do it. Just, I can't be part of this relationship if you don't accept the fact that its here, its real. It's not just one of my crazy dreams." James said, laughing slightly. Lily breathed deeply and turned her body to face him.

"I'm just afraid, is all." She said, looking at him full in the face.

"Of us? Of what people will think? Famous, Lily Evans, favourite Potter hater, dating the prick? Oh my, what will people think?"

"No, not of that. I don't give a shit. It's my business, not theirs." Lily muttered, slowly chickening out.

"Then what?" James asked, not giving up.  
"I'm afraid of my feelings, of how I feel about you."

"How do you feel?" Lily breathed in deeply and removed her hands from his. She looked down at them again and told her self she could do this. She was Lily Evans for Merlin's sake! She shut her eyes and whispered: "I, um, I love you."

She cringed as she heard James's sharp intake of breath and opened one eye. His face was bright and his mouth was a perfect, comical 'O'.

"I love you too." He replied, smiling softly at the beauty beside him.

"Really?" she asked, tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Really. But I was serious before. This is too hard for me. I can't be in this relationship alone. I'm not a one-man band anymore, Lils, I'm not the lone wolf. I have a girl and I want people to know!"

"Okay, okay. For you, I'll be part of your one-man band. Because I…I…I love you."

James left after that. Lily couldn't believe what she had got herself into. They were going to be one of those couple now. Horribly kissy and smoochy, lovey and needy, snogging in the hallways for all to see. But she had faced the facts. She had lived up to the fact that she was, undeniably, in love with James Potter. Shit, what had she just done?

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so totally _not _happy with the ending. I rewrote that like ten times, but I couldn't come up with anything better.  
So sorry if it doesn't live up to expectations! I also promised I'd do call outs this chapter, so, here goes:  
Massive ass thank yous to everyone who has reviewed this and/or alerted this story, special thanks to:

**thesunwillshine, IThinkI'mFallingForYou **and **alambil felicis**

You guys are the bomb diggidy!  
Keep reading and loving HP guys, it's what we were born to do!

love,  
missgeorgeweasley

p.s sorry for any dodgy sentences, it's about one in the morning and I'm falling asleep as we speak, haha. The things I do for you!


	8. In Which They Speak Mere Words

**A/N:** Okay, I actually don't know how to apologise.  
I have just been really uber busy and haven't had time to write.  
I've got like four chapter half done, this one just came to me like that though.  
So sorry !

love!

missgeorgeweasley

* * *

_Chapter 7 - In which they speak mere words_

"James, what the hell are you doing?"

"I really need to bite something."

"Well, bite your finger."

"No, that's not good. This is killing me. I need to bite something. NOW!"

"James, calm your farm! Bite me?"

"Thank you Lily, but I couldn't do that."

"Just do it."

"No, that's mean."

"Bite my fucking shoulder, James, or I'm not sleeping in your bed tonight."

"On it."

…

"Mother flipping...ow!"

"You told me to bite it."

"I know."

"I love you?"

"Love you to, idiot."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Lils. You remember how I bit your shoulder in Potions today?"

"Yes. That hurt. I didn't mean for you to bite it that hard."

"Well, I'm sorry. I made you-"

"Ahem…"

"Sorry, Sirius and I made you a cake to thank you for that."

"Oh, goodie! Can I have it now?"

"Well, no…not really."

"What? Why!"

"We ate it…"

"Ok, well, have fun by yourself tonight James."

"No, wait, Lily come back!"

"Ha, told you my idea was better."

"I was _not_ going to tell my girlfriend that I jacking off to her photo and accidentally burnt it, she would never talk to me again."

"At least it was her photo…"

"It didn't even happen!"

"Could've…"

"I hate you Sirius."

"James, is that true?."

"Shit, you heard that, Lily?"

"Yes. Is it true?"

"No. I was looking at your photo though."

"Creep."

"I know, sorry."

"Love you though,"

"Awesome."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Lily."

"What?"

"Come throw snowballs at Slytherins with us?"

"Sure."

"Prongs, keep her."

"She is awesome."

"Coolest girlfriend _ever_!"

"I know guys, I know."

"You coming or not you lot? They're not gonna be out there for much longer!"

* * *

**A/N: **So, I've apologised. But I'll do it again.

SORRY !!!!!!

I'm not the best updater, ha. I was on a roll for a while though...  
Never mind, I hope you like this :) The whole Potions thing actually happened to me and my best friend, who, yes, is a guy.  
It was rather funny, it all happened just not the last part haha. Review !?!!!?!?!?!!  
Although I don't deserve after my lack of updating....

love,

missgeorgweasley


	9. In Which They Have More Words

**A/N:** What I did was extreme, I know, but I've written the ending chapters. They're just waiting to be uploaded.  
I knew that if I kept them here like a story they would never finish and I wouldn't know how to go from where I was going sooooo I took all the sad chapters out!  
I think I'll have them go through it again but more one-shotty if you get my drift. Please don't get angry for putting you through all that! I'll update soon, this was just showing you I'm still alive and writing blah blah, but I do have tests round about now and I am failing maths so I do need to study etc. Sorrrryyyyyy !

Love and hugs times a hundred for those who are still reading!

missgeorgeweasley

* * *

_Chapter Eight: In which they have more words_

"Lily!"

"Potter!"  
"I think I'm a little bit, a little bit, a little bit in love with you!"  
"Shut up,"  
"But only if you're a little bit, a little bit in la-la-la-la-la-love with me,"  
"James, get off me now."  
"But Lily, I'm singing for you."  
"James shut your pie hole."  
"No."  
"What was that?"  
"No, I won't."

"NO LILY PUT IT DOWN!"

"What did you say?"  
"I'll shut my pie hole, promise! Sorry! Sorry! Just the put the goddam knife down!"  
"There, happy?"  
"Can I have it? Just in case."

"But, I like sharp things."  
"We all do just not when they're around you and you're around me, babe, sorry,"  
"Man-whore."  
"Name-calling? Really?"  
"Wanker,"  
"Beautiful,"  
"Fucker,"  
"Babe,"  
"Wannabe cool guy,"  
"Gorgeous,"  
"Impudent fuck."  
"I love you!"  
"Bye, James, better luck next time."  
"Ugh, fine."

* * *

**A/N:** Not my best, but its good enough for now.  
I'll update soon, promise.

hugs

missgeorgeweasley


End file.
